mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
* Rebeldia contra o pai e/ou outras pessoas
thumb|left|400px Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza João (nome fictício, caso verdadeiro), de família cristã, na adolescência estudou em escola interna querendo isso, tendo apoio financeiro dos pais. Com temperamento confrontador, diante de atitudes injustas, sempre reagia impulsivamente, sem medir consequências. No internato viveu situações realmente injustas, confrontando professores e coordenadores. Estava certo pelas denúncias e comentários sobre a discriminação que via pessoas sofrerem, inclusive ele mesmo. Mas estava errado pela maneira como fazia as denúncias, pois faltava com o respeito para com superiores. Seus confrontos explosivos com autoridades na escola o levou a ser expulso, piorando quanto à revolta e afastamento dos princípios de conduta cristã. Sentiu que Deus não agiu com justiça através dos líderes. E se Deus fez isso, para que seguir Seus caminhos? O pai de João tinha posição de liderança numa instituição superior sob a qual a escola onde João estudara era ligada. Ao não defender João para que não fosse expulso, o filho se afastou de seu pai, e até hoje é rebelde e rejeita ambos, o pai da terra e o do Céu. Por que pessoas adultas misturam as coisas e se deixam levar por emoções que perturbam a espiritualidade? O que aconteceria com a humanidade se Jesus tivesse abandonado tudo devido às constantes discriminações e perseguições contra Ele feitas pela liderança da igreja, e tivesse voltado ao Céu sem pagar o preço de nossa liberdade na cruz? O pai de João apoiara o filho no sentido afetivo, com empatia e concordando que o jovem estava correto quanto às discriminações ocorridas da escola, orientando-o como proceder quanto à isto. Mas João fez como queria, confrontando agressivamente o abuso e a discriminação no internato. Ele usou o abuso para confrontar o abuso. Ele queria que o pai tivesse interferido na escola para ele não precisar ser expulso e que terminassem as discriminações. O pai não podia quebrar a lei da escola porque o filho quebrou a lei. O pai não quis usar de abuso de poder para proteger o filho abusivo ou interferir no também abuso de líderes da escola. Ele usaria canais éticos para procurar soluções para os erros da escola. João queria que o pai resolvesse do jeito dele (filho). Se você age com alguém agressivo de forma agressiva, ambos perdem. Perde mais o de menor poder hierárquico. Líderes nesse mundo perverso mostraram que é melhor vencer o mal com o bem. Gandhi, José do Egito, João Batista, Lutero, Nelson Mandela, etc., e o exemplo maior, Jesus Cristo, que ao ser esbofeteado, ficou calado, num julgamento injusto e corrupto, como tantos hoje. Cuspido no rosto por soldados possessos aplaudidos por sacerdotes também possuídos por demônios, com roupagem “santa”, Ele não abriu a Sua boca. Como ovelha muda foi levado ao matadouro. Seu Pai deixou aquilo ocorrer por necessitar cumprir toda a justiça, para que pudéssemos ter uma escapatória da condenação e morte eternas. Jesus ficou revoltado e abandonou Seu Pai, como João? João, e por extensão, todos os que se rebelam contra Deus, contra o pai ou a mãe, contra o marido ou a esposa, pessoas estas que fizeram no passado o melhor que podiam, estão presas em si mesmas com revolta imatura. São ainda dominados por emoções que elas mesmas não se dão conta, talvez, de quais sejam. São prisioneiros de emoções descontroladas produzidas por revolta talvez justa. São pessoas que reclamam diante de um sofrimento, sem perceber que elas também tem problemas de conduta. Ou até dizem: “É, eu tenho problemas, mas…” E atacam os outros. Não conseguem parar para racionar antes de dizer “mas…”, e ver qual é o seu problema. João não aceita que seu pai não podia ter feito melhor. Não aceita os limites do pai. E mesmo que o pai pudesse ter feito algo mais, ele não aceita que o pai tivesse limites, medos, inseguranças pessoais. João, em sua revolta, está dizendo, sem palavras: “Meu pai tinha que ter sido perfeito! Meu pai tinha que ter sido um deus para me livrar do sofrimento e da vergonha! Não aceito meu pai! Não aceito minha dor.” E você pode trocar “pai”, por “marido”, “esposa”, etc. Com isso, o que João está dizendo e fazendo? Ele discrimina, desrespeita e tem preconceitos contra o pai, e isso é abuso. Ele faz com o pai o que fizeram com ele gerando revolta. Aceitar os limites de uma pessoa próxima a nós não é condescender com a injustiça, ou nos acostumarmos com o sofrível. É aceitar a realidade de que todos nós temos limites. É aceitar, finalmente, nossa dor e ver o que fazer com ela agora de maneira melhor ao invés de continuar vivendo como um rebelde crônico, perdendo a luz da vida. Para alguns, como João, isso é muito difícil de aceitar porque talvez no núcleo do pensamento dessas pessoas há um desejo narcísico de amor, de aceitação. É como se na mente delas tivesse um letreiro de neon acesso e piscando, com a frase: “Como é que você ousa não me tratar e não me amar do jeito que eu quero?” João só irá se libertar de sua dor interior quando perdoar o pai, entendendo que o pai fez o melhor que podia na época. Ficará livre do ressentimento quando olhar-se e notar que ele também discrimina. Ele terá essa iluminação e atitude? Não sei. Algumas pessoas são tão dominadas pela sede insaciável de aprovação e amor, que talvez nunca aceitarão o que as pessoas podem lhe dar. Outras, ao se humilhar diante da verdade, darão os passos necessários para obter paz interior, que envolve aceitar que não há ninguém humano nesse mundo que pode nos dar tudo o que queremos. Ou seja, cada um precisa aprender a lidar com seu próprio vazio, sua angústia, parar de culpar alguém ou algo, e agarrar-se ao Grande Criador para que Ele dê a cura que está disponível ao que crê, aceita Suas normas e as obedece, sem rebeldia, mas com humildade. Temos a escolha. Autor: Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza, médico psiquiatra e psicoterapeuta, membro da Associação Brasileira de Psiquiatria, membro da American Psychosomatic Society, consultor psiquiatra da revista Vida & Saúde onde mantém coluna mensal, professor de Saúde Mental, visitante, do College of Health Evangelism e "Institute of Medical Ministry" do Wildwood Lifestyle Center and Hospital, Estados Unidos, Diretor Médico do Portal Natural, autor dos livros "Casamento: o que é isso?" e "Consultório Psicológico".